1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object correcting apparatus and method and a computer-readable recording medium with an executable program recorded thereon, the program causing a processor to execute the object correcting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of computer graphics, there are various techniques that use a three-dimensional model (object) in a virtual space, for example, a skeleton model, and cause an intended pose (posture, shape, etc.) of the three-dimensional model to be displayed on a display. Further, there are various techniques for causing a robot to have a desired posture or to move in a real space.
Examples of interfaces that an operator uses to cause an object in a virtual space or a real space to make an intended posture include a mouse and a two-dimensional tablet. Further, there is also a technique that obtains desired input values by measuring the positions of parts of a human body by capturing markers provided on the human body with a camera. In addition, an input device formed of a glove-type manipulator is also used. Further, a technique is also known that directly measures human movements in a contactless manner using light, ultrasonic waves or the like, and uses the measured values.